


In Chains

by flowersforgraves



Series: BTHB [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Episode: s15e10 Battlescars, Gen, Hallucinations, Psychological Torture, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: Wash dreams of the freelancers while he and Carolina are frozen and chained.





	In Chains

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anon on tumblr: please do collared and chained + wash and any other characters
> 
> (card [here](https://flowersforgraves.tumblr.com/post/177921515881/); current list of claimed and filled prompts [here](https://flowersforgraves.tumblr.com/post/178658001101/))

\-- he kneels on the floor, chest heaving (as much as the _fucking_ frozen armor allows) and he lets himself dream --

_Connie puts her hand on his shoulder. He looks up just enough to meet her eyes, and she says, “It’s gonna be okay, Wash baby. You’ll survive this. Like South always said, you’re like a fucking cockroach. Can’t be killed.”_

_He exhales, a broken sound. “Connie,” he rasps, and her ghostly fingers slide under the collar Temple has fastened around his neck._

_“Wash. Focus.” Connie’s voice is firm, but gentle. “You’re going to make it. I promise you’ll make it through this.”_

_“I can’t, Con,” he whispers. “I can’t, I -- they’re all there. He killed them and they’re right here and they died like this and I’ll die like this --”_

_“Buck the fuck up, Washington,” and the hand on his shoulder tightens briefly. South drops to sit in his field of vision, not letting go of him. “Are you seriously gonna die and leave Carolina alone?”_

_“She’s better than me,” Wash says numbly._

_She snorts. “When has that ever stopped you?” she asks. “York was having to watch his ass for the job, at the end there.”_

_“He got fucked over by the bad eye,” Wash protests._

_There’s another squeeze on his shoulder, and the glint of Delta’s green light appears next to York’s ear. “Hey, Wash,” York says, quiet. “I’m sorry this sucks.”_

_Wash lets out a half-sob. “I want to die,” he says. “Please, York, help me.”_

_York pops the seal on his helmet. “Hold on, buddy.”_

_The helmet comes off, and it’s not York anymore. Dark hair, tied back in a braid, a terrifyingly wide smile, and Florida leans into Wash’s space. “Washington.” It’s practically a purr, and Wash’s chest tightens with the ghost of painful familiarity._

_“Florida,” he says._

_“Yes,” Florida says, still smiling. “Yes, Washington, Wash, that’s right. Now, are you going to let these chains hold you --” black gloves beneath royal blue knuckle guards, fingers curling smoothly around the heavy links holding Wash’s frozen armor to the ground “-- or are you going to fight?”_

_“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, shutting his eyes. “I’m so tired, Florida. I don’t know if I can anymore.”_

_“You can, little one,” and that voice is North’s, and Wash drags his eyes open again._

_“It hurts,” Wash whispers. “I’m scared, North.”_

_North shifts to sit next to him. “I know, Wash. But Carolina needs you. The Reds and Blues need you.”_

_“I can’t,” Wash repeats. “I’m going to die here just like everyone else he did this to.”_

_“Ah, Temple? Hmm, yes, Mark Temple, I don’t think he’s on our list,” says a new voice, and the glint of Wyoming’s visor nearly blinds Wash for a moment. “Washington,” he says, quiet and more serious than he’s ever been, “you need to survive so you can make sure Temple does not do this to anyone else.”_

_“List for what?” Wash asks. His brain won’t move past that to comprehend anything else Wyoming had said._

_Wyoming sighs. “The list of people who are allowed to kill Freelancers,” he says heavily, as if this is an obvious fact Wash has forgotten._

\-- he swallows hard and forces his voice to work as he calls out to Carolina and he holds tightly to the dream --


End file.
